


It Isn't Love that Keeps Us Breathing

by angelgazing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-11
Updated: 2010-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-07 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelgazing/pseuds/angelgazing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean post-battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Isn't Love that Keeps Us Breathing

He doesn't stumble, but Dean was expecting it anyway, put a hand out to wrap his fingers around Sam's elbow anyway. Stumbling or no. The ground is uneven, and Sam feet aren't _steady_, not like the tickle--the blood flow from his side--so Dean guides him, pretending to tug him along, his fingers sharp on the Sam's arm.

"Well," Dean says, and they both pretend his voice doesn't quake with it, "we got the sons of bitches."

But his knuckles are white around his shotgun. They both breathe deep, in sync, and it _rattles_. They keep walking, but they don't stumble.


End file.
